Double Trouble
by Mrs. Morgenstern
Summary: Two sets of twins. One of the light, one of the dark. Raised separate, but by the same man. Vicious, cunning, but love, it never stops. Who will give in? We all know that while the light shines, the darkness lurks.
1. Prologue

D's POV  
>Just another whip hits me. Then my twin brother. The man, our father, leaves I look next to me at my brother. My father is more harsh on my brother than he is on me. Blood is dripping from my brothers arms. His golden eyes were in pain. The tan skin covered in blood and the golden hair all messed up.<br>"You okay D?" he asks me even though his was worst than mine I could handle more I guess Valentine just liked me best on this side of the lot.  
>This lot had two houses we were house one we felt like he liked the other house, house two, better. He always talked about them like they were all that. We knew that the other house held twins that were also under experimentation.<br>"Yeah I am fine Jace. How about you?" I ask. He would lie to me I knew he would. We didn't know what we looked like so we walked over to the mirror.  
>We were both three quarters angel. We looked exactly alike beside our eye color (and hair length). I looked up at the mirror to see my crimson eyes stare back. My tan skin was slightly less covered in blood than Jace's. My long golden hair was a wreck.<br>Jace and I act a lot alike there was four differences in our behavior. Jace was a little bit stronger than me and I was faster. I had 'special power' you could call it that made me see little red targets from my right eye. And the secret I didn't even tell Jace. I was telepathic with someone.  
>I look up at the mirror again and I feel a pang of jealousy because the other house doesn't get treated like this. The other house isn't whipped until they bleed. They have it fabulous. Valentine loves them because they are like him.<br>"Yeah I am great," Jace responded. It took me a while to figure out that he was answering my question about him being okay.  
>Back to the other house, Valentine sleeps there. He does most things there the only nice thing he does with us is training and the meal we have with him is lunch.<br>A couple of hours later the sun was going down so Jace and I went into our rooms that are connected. Jace hugs me goodnight and I go in my bedroom.  
>The girls thoughts come in my mind, blood, terror, 'accident'. Then after a while we both go to sleep and dream separate dreams.<br>I am going to now properly introduced myself. My name is D and I have one fear. Well for right now you don't get to know it. But basic facts about me. I am jealous of house two. I am three quarters angel and I don't really want to be in this house. Yeah that about sums me up.  
>In the morning hours where Valentine usually came it was quite. He didn't come. Jace and I packed our bags up and ran out the door to never look back. We ran and ran we didn't care about the Morgensterns. We were Herondales now. Jace said we should buy a house with the money we stole from the house. So we did. It was a small shadowhunter house with two bedrooms.<br>We were free.

Rogue POV

The match came down on my back. I held back a scream. If I made a noise, it would get worse. Jonathan got a whip. Valentine, our beloved father, glared at us and left the room. I went to look at myself in the mirror. So many scars ran down my back, so many bruises, so many burns, so many lashes. Jonathan and I are twins. We are both 6'1 and have pale skin. Freckles dot our noses and we both have white hair. Jon has black eyes, while I have a harsh turquoise. We are both 3/4 demon, 1/8 angel and the rest human. We both thrive at night. I am faster than Jonathan and can sense anyone's fear. I can also use that against them by torturing them with images in their mind, but it weakens me. The only thing I haven't told Jon is...  
>I am telepathic with the one person I hate most. So basically Valentine "experimented" on us, his children and the Herondales. Except Father loves them because they are 34 angel. They think he favorites us, but we get WAY worse beatings.  
>"Rouge! I had to call your name so many times. Wanna go to the creek?" Jonathan asks hopefully.<br>"Sure, let me shower and get into gear." I say.  
>I shower quickly and throw on gear. I put my hair into a fishtail, when I hear a slight knock on my room. Jon opens the door with my bow and his sword.<br>"Something has happened to Father."  
>I nod, unable to speak. Ok. Calm yourself. I walk to my father's office, knock, and pushed the door open. I saw father on the ground looking terribly green.<br>His dying words were "I loved you. And I have been poisoned. To love is too destroy. Take care of your brother. Let the Herondales go. Live your life like you would if I was here."  
>One tear escaped my eyes as he died in my arms. I looked behind me to find Jonathan, just like me, tears rolling down his cheeks, hopeless expression on his face.<br>HELP! I yelled in my mind to D. SOMETHING HAPPENED. ACCIDENT.  
>That was all I got in before I blacked out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Rogue POV

When I woke I realized I was not home. I sat up and saw Jonathan.  
>"Hey sis, you have been asleep for about two hours. I was thinking we could look at houses tomorrow, since we inherited Dad's money. We are in a hotel, and I called for pizza a half an hour ago. It should be here soon." He said, looking at me.<br>I gasped as I remembered what happened.  
>"We are going to be okay. Dad is always with us. At least he is with Mom." He said reassuringly.<br>"I am okay." I said. "Do you know what happened to the Herondales?"  
>"Left. Took some cash, and bolted. But... They left this." He replied.<br>He held to me a beautiful necklace of a dagger.  
>"It is one of those where you throw it and it turns to a dagger and always finds it way back to the owner. Here I grabbed the box to contain it." He said softly, as if someone was listening.<br>I put it into the box. It fit like a glove.  
>A hard knock pounded on the door. "Pizza!" Someone shouted from outside.<br>We ate our pizza in silence. Jon and I showered, and changed gear. I put my hair into its legendary fishtail, lined my eyes with liner, and threw on my boots. I grabbed my bow just as Jon walked out of the hotel bedroom.  
>"First hunting trip in a while. It has been 2 weeks since we have been out at night." I say as we exit the hotel.<br>The sun was about to set when I saw a flash of gold. I sprinted towards it. Slowly, a Herondale came into my vision.  
>"D?" I ask.<br>"Rogue?" She says, taking me in. It is the first time we have seen each other in real life, but we have seen pictures.  
>"It is nice to finally meet you." I say. "Fath- I mean Valentine was poisoned. His dying words were to love is to destroy."<br>"Typical. Well, I hate you, but we should put aside our differences and tolerate each other." She says with disgust.  
>"You know what? I like you. You have spunk. And we are exactly alike except you know the blood. Wanna go to the Pandemonium tomorrow? Considering, it is my break right now." I reply smoothly, gesturing towards the moon.<br>"Pandemonium. 8:00 o'clock." D said swiftly before scurrying off.  
>I jogged around until I found Jonathan, searching for me.<br>"Where were you?" He asked angrily.  
>"Drvak demon. Dead now." I lied.<br>"Man! I missed out on all the fun!" Jon whined.  
>"Not really."<br>For the rest of the night we just walked, hand in hand, enjoying the cool night air.  
>"Have you ever thought about what would happen if we tried to continue what Dad wanted? The Infernal Cup?" Jon asked hesitantly.<br>"Yes, but I didn't know if you wanted to make our own species." I said.  
>"We should do it."<br>"Okay. Tomorrow, or today actually," I say, looking at my watch (3:00 AM), "we will look for an apartment and maybe go to the Pandemonium. Tomorrow we will go see Magnus."  
>"Sounds like a plan!" Jon agreed.<br>We headed off, towards a random car.  
>"Usio." Jon and I whispered at the same time, and the car began to start.<br>"So I looked at this place, and it is a penthouse. I liked it and I figured you would love it, so I already bought it." He said.  
>When we arrived to the top floor, I was in shock. This place was beautiful. Large windows lined the walls. I walked into one of two bedrooms, and almost fainted.<br>"GET READY FOR THE PANDEMONIUM!" Yelled Jon.


	3. Chapter 2

Jace's POV

We bought the small house that night we unpacked three bags full of weapons, two full of gear, and two full of regular items. We were moved in after a day or so.

D was different like she knew something...important. She was hiding something and we tell each other everything. Well almost, I have hidden the secret for many years.

A fear. We know both of each other's fears. But I have two one she knows and the other is well... It is a fear of fire. Yeah I can tolerate it but D's beatings were much easier than mine I was burned many times.

"Jace you okay in there you have been in your room for three hours talking to yourself." I hear D ask. Uh oh what did she hear.

"Yeah I am fine. I am just finishing my room." I say as I get up and change into shorts and a T-shirt. I walk out the door and down the hall to the kitchen. I grab a sword and put it in my backpack and I grab 50 dollars. "D come on we are going to get food. I am starving so let's go to the store already," I yell down the hall.

She walks out of her room (which by the way is the master) in black leggings a long black T-shirt that says 'don't care won't tomorrow either' and combat boots. "I am ready."

"Where are your daggers?" I ask her making sure she has a weapon. She points to a black small purse on a gold chain. "Okay then let's get going."

When we got to the store we saw a bunch of werewolves but they weren't causing any problems so we let them be.

When we got all our food and started home D hands went to her neck. "Moms necklace...it is... It's gone." The necklace was in our family for ever. She was pissed.

"D calm down. Just relax we will find it. Let's just go to the pandemonium tonight." I say and she nods.

A few hours later we go to the pandemonium D wears a long red shirt and leggings. We kill a couple of demons and D walks off into a group of pale people.

D sticks out in that crowd like a fly in milk. She stood there hand on the dagger. I ran over before she killed anybody. Her fists were clenched. Her right hand around a dagger. She was pissed. She was about ready to kill someone. She pulled two people with white hair in to a cleaning-supply room. I walk in behind them.

"What are you doing?" The female yells. Man she was hot and amazing. "Let go of me!" You are on D's side, I reminded myself.

"Give it back!" D shouted. "It is mine you have no right to have it. Give it to me NOW!"

"Give what to you, who are you?" The male asks D she raises the dagger to throw. She has deadly accuracy. He would die if they didn't give her what she wanted. She drew back her arm.

"Okay. Okay. I will give it to you just don't kill him." The female says. "And who is he?"

"Does that matter just give it to me! Then I will tell you who he is." D says getting angrier by the second.

The male reaches into his pocket and takes the gold chain out and puts it in D's hand. "Thank you."

"Now who is he?" She asks again nodding her head toward me. Her white hair moved to one shoulder and her turquoise eyes were mad. Her skin was pale and her nose was dotted with freckles.

"He is Jace. Is that all you need?" D asks. She didn't care (or that is how she acted). The male shakes his head.

"I need your name," he says. D turns around and gives him a dirty look.

"Not happening. Not until you give us yours." D says and smirks. She wasn't playing easy.

"My name is Jonathan, and that is my sister Rouge." The male, Jonathan starts, "Now you."

"My name is D. Now is that all you need? Cause frankly I have somewhere to be," D says even though we don't.

"That's all we need." Rouge say. And we leave the pandemonium. Once we get back to our house she goes to her room and changes. I do that too.

I lay down in my bed. I kept thinking about the girl. Her turquoise eyes pricing through my mind. I felt like I knew her. Her and her brother. After thinking about it for an hour or so. I drifted off into a sleep. I dreamt about Rouge.


End file.
